1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated equipment and more particularly pertains to a new lighted shuttlecock for allowing a game a badminton to be played in low light conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illuminated equipment is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,651 describes a system for illuminating a non-motor powered flying device. Another type of illuminated equipment is U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,290 having a shuttlecock having a luminol ball and an alkaline solution in a base of the shuttlecock to emit light so that the light is continuous throughout the use of the shuttlecock. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,894 has a sound and light producing apparatus positioned in an article for producing a sound and light when the article is impacted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new lighted shuttlecock that allows a game a badminton to be played during low light conditions.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new lighted shuttlecock that emits light for a predetermined amount of time thereby adding a degree of difficulty to striking the body member once the light assembly ceases to emit light.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member comprising a feather crown portion and a tip portion. The tip portion is selectively coupled to the feather crown portion. The tip portion of the body member is designed for being struck by a racket to propel the body member through the air. The feather crown portion is designed for stabilizing the body member when the body member is flying through the air. A light assembly is positioned in the tip portion of the body member. The light assembly is designed for emitting light when the tip portion of the body member is struck by the racket whereby the light assembly is designed for facilitating locating the body member at night.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.